The Prince and The Pauper
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Based off the fairy tale, Tristan Dugrey is the rich, popular guy with everything, and Lucas Scott is the silent, brooding good guy transfer student to Chilton Prep from Tree Hill, North Carolina…and they could be twins. Desperate to get the attention of
1. Chapter 1

_The Prince and The Pauper _

_By Wittyheroine _

Summary: Based off the fairy tale, Tristan Dugrey is the rich, popular guy with everything, and Lucas Scott is the silent, brooding good guy transfer student to Chilton Prep from Tree Hill, North Carolina…and they could be twins. Desperate to get the attention of Rory Gilmore, Tristan hires Lucas to pretend to be him in order to make her fall in love with him. But what happens when Lucas falls, too?

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman Palladino and One Tree Hill is owned by Marc Schwahn. **

Chapter One

Meet the Prince, Meet the Pauper

Tristan Dugrey stood on the front steps of Chilton Prep school, with his friends Duncan and Bowman. "So, how was your summer Trissy?" Duncan asked, adding, "Get back the ex yet?"

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Trissy, Duncan," Tristan said, "and second, no. Summer and I are never getting back together, and if we do, I might just have to hang myself. Also, you know how my summer was. I spent it with you."

"Oh yeah," Bowman said, "of course. How could I forget? And what an appalling question to ask….about Summer and him getting back together. After all, wasn't there only one name he mentioned that of his precious, wonderful…what was that name again?"

"Snory?" Duncan offered.

"No, no, that wasn't it at all," Bowman said, "wasn't it…Trory?"

"Guys," Tristan said, trying to get them to stop. He felt slightly embarrassed. Tristan didn't want to be reminded of all the time he'd spent that summer moping over the one, the only Rory Gilmore. He did not want to start off his first day of his junior year remembering that day in the parking lot…the day that he tried asking her out, and got his heart crushed…because her boyfriend showed up and she told her boyfriend that she hated him. _Oh God, _he thought, _I'm starting to sound like a girl. _

"Oh yeah," Duncan said, smacking his forehead, "now I remember. It was _Rory." _

"Duncan, my friend, how could you have been so stupid?" Bowman said, "I mean, he only mentioned her name fifty million times over the summer."

Tristan sighed, and hung his head. "Thanks guys," he said, "thanks for bringing that up."

"Sorry my friend, but you tortured us in the summer with your moping," said Duncan.

"So it's only right that we get to torture you," Bowman said, "it's for your own good. Otherwise you might just fall back to moping, which is not the guy thing to do."

"Since you're so wise and knowledgeable, tell me, just what is the guy thing for me to do in this situation instead of moping?" Tristan asked, not really interested, but he had to humor his friends somehow otherwise he was going to end up having to sit through them mocking again.

"Well my friend, you get back in the game," Bowman said, "date other people. You want Rory, but you can't have Rory. Then settle for a substitute Rory. You know, the first lesser version instead of the fancy new model that you want. In other words, Paris."

Tristan let out a groan. "Newsflash Bowman," he said, "I've already tried that."

"What?" Bowman exclaimed in shock. "Who stole my brilliant idea?"

"Actually it was Ror---"

"Oh no," Duncan groaned, "don't say what I think you're going to say. Do not say that name. I've heard that name far too many times, and I'm a little annoyed at hearing it. Actually, if you do mention it again, I'm going to end up strangling your neck…or possibly hers. Or maybe both."

"Don't you dare touch a hair on her head!" Tristan exclaimed and there was a moment of awkward silence. Duncan and Bowman looked at him oddly, and then they both burst out laughing.

Tristan felt like a complete and total idiot. He sighed, and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "Okay," he said, "okay, I know, I'm stupid, and a moron, and pathetic, and a million other things that are associated with the word 'lame'. You do not have to point it out to me."

Duncan and Bowman exchanged looks. "Oh man," said Duncan and Bowman added, "you are so far gone." Tristan blushed slightly, feeling even more like an idiot, worse now that he was blushing.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just…I can't stop thinking about her."

"He's desperate," said Duncan.

"He clearly needs a wake up call," said Bowman.

"Clearly," said Duncan, "because otherwise we are going to loose him to the forces of evil."

"The forces of evil?" Tristan asked.

"The girl, otherwise known as Rory," he answered, "soon you will pull a Romeo and climb up to her bedroom window. Then you're going to end up getting dying for the girl. We can't have you dying for the girl. I mean, who else is going to get the kegs for our party?"

"Okay, okay," said Tristan, "I get it. I need to get over Gilmore. So, tell me you guys, how are you going to help me get over her?"

As if she had heard her name, just then Rory Gilmore walked up the stairs. She had a smile on her face and looked blissfully happy. Then she saw him, and she looked terrified. "Tristan," she said, something off in her voice.

A pain went through him, and his hands felt sweaty. _Calm yourself, _he said, _don't act like a panting dog around her. She hate's you, remember? _"Rory," he said, trying to make it sound curt. She cocked her head to the side, looking at him oddly. A frown appeared on her face for some reason and then she shook her head and headed on inside.

Once she was out of ear shot, Tristan said, "Oh man. That was painful."

"That's it," said Bowman, "he's gone."

"Agreed. He's too far gone."

"We've lost him."

"So what are we going to do?"

"How about stop talking like I'm not here, for starters?" Tristan asked, irritated.

"Did you here something?" Bowman asked.

"No," said Duncan, "It must be the wind."

"So what are we going to do about him?"

"We have to help him."

"How?"

"Clearly he is too far gone so the possibility of finding him someone new is impossible," said Duncan, "so there is only one thing left to do."

"Make him consider a career as a priest?"

"That's a good idea!"

"Hey!" Tristan objected. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"There it is again, that wind talking. It needs to shut up. Actually it is not possible for him to become a priest. Tristan is a horn dog. He wouldn't even make it two hours in there," said Bowman.

"Okay," said Duncan, "then what is the solution?"

"The solution is to get him the girl."

"How are we going to do that? She hates him, remember."

"I've got a plan."

"Really?"

"You've got a plan?" Tristan said, surprised. "Tell me the plan. If it can get me the girl, then tell me the plan."

"There's the wind again," Bowman said, "you want to go to find Madeline and Louise and get them in on the plan? They are friends with subjects love. They can help us get inside info that we need on her."

Tristan sighed. There were times when he hated his friends. They had a plan. They had a plan that could very possibly get him the girl of his dreams and they weren't going to tell him. "Duncan, Bowman, tell me what the plan is!"

"What plan?" Bowman said. "There is no plan."

Tristan let out a frustrated groan. "You just said there was a plan!"

"Subject is getting temperamental," said Duncan.

"I noticed," said Bowman.

The two walked off and Tristan stood there on the stairs for a moment feeling annoyed. "Okay," he said, "you two are no help what so ever. Guys, is there a plan or isn't there?"

"Subject is becoming annoying," said Bowman.

"Okay, please quite talking about me as the subject," said Tristan.

"You know, I heard Madeline spent her summer in Paris," said Duncan.

"Oh my god, _dude_, do realize how kinky that just sounded?

Oh great. Now they were ignoring him. He was also being referred to as the subject. He hated being referred to as the subject. Tristan shook his head and went off to find his locker, not wanting to have to deal with them.

Lucas Scott felt like he had entered the twilight zone. There had to have been at least fifty million porches in the parking lot, and he looked out of place in his big, red truck. "Well Toto, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore," he said to his best friend Haley James as he shut off his truck.

"You've got that right," Haley said, and then looked at the enormous building that was in front of them. A look of terror crossed her face. "Okay Luke, remind me again why I'm doing this."

"Oh god," Lucas groaned, "don't do this again, Haley. Keith and my Mom already paid my tuition fees, and Keith is forever going to be in debt to Dan because of this. We are going in. There's no backing out now."

"I'm sorry," Haley said, "its just….we don't belong here. We're from Tree Hill. These kids are all trust fund babies. I don't know if I can do this."

Lucas sighed and grabbed Haley by the shoulders, turning her to face him. "Haley," he said, "listen to me. You're going in there. You're going in there and you're going to succeed because you want to go to Stanford and I'm going in there because I'm your best friend…and I needed to get away from my obnoxious half brother, Nathan, but still, I'm going in there mostly because you are my best friend. _Do not back out on this._"

Haley let out a sigh. "Fine," she said with reluctance, "let's just go on in and get this over with."

"Good," he said, "glad to see you're ready for this."

"I'm not," Haley said, "now can you please let go of me? I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of strong, Lucas, and you're giving me bruises holding me in place."

"Oops," he said, "sorry about that, Hales." Lucas let go of her and then the two of them got out o the truck and headed to the front steps of Chilton. They stood there for a moment, looking at it in awe.

"Do you remember it looking like the tower of London?" Haley asked.

"No," he said, "I thought it seemed more cheerful when we took that tour. Not so much….the Hunchback lives here, kind of thing."

"Maybe they remolded or something," Haley said, not sounding very convinced.

"Yeah, maybe," Lucas said, and then he put his arm around Haley, as though to make certain she was still there, "welcome to the hellmouth, Hales, we've got two more years of this. Let's just hope that we survive."

**A/N: Okay, so this idea is a little random and I got it from when I read a new version of _The Prince and the Pauper _called _The Princess and the Pauper. _I know it's a little out there, but just give it a chance. Tell me what you think so far. Pretty uneventful chapter, but its just to introduce you to what's going on. So please review, and tell me what you think. I know I haven't been around in a while, but that's because Microsoft word was being a pain in the butt and wouldn't save my stories. My sister fixed that problem for me luckily, so now I'm back and my other stories will be updated as soon as possible. **


	2. Psychos that meant well

_The Prince and The Pauper _

_By Wittyheroine _

Summary: Based off the fairy tale, Tristan Dugrey is the rich, popular guy with everything, and Lucas Scott is the silent, brooding good guy transfer student to Chilton Prep from Tree Hill, North Carolina…and they could be twins. Desperate to get the attention of Rory Gilmore, Tristan hires Lucas to pretend to be him in order to make her fall in love with him. But what happens when Lucas falls, too?

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman Palladino and One Tree Hill is owned by Marc Schwahn. **

**Chapter Two **

**A PSYCHO THAT MEANT WELL**

Paris Gellar thought like killing someone. Actually, it wasn't just someone, it was a specific someone. That someone happened to be Tristan Dugrey. The same Tristan Dugrey who had broken her heart by going out with her when he still liked Rory Gilmore, the same Tristan Dugrey who was currently chatting up some tart right in front of her. Really, he had no shame. Paris actually felt bad for Rory.

If he liked Rory so much, he had a funny way of showing it. Honestly, he was like Hugh Hefner only he still had a full pulse instead of a half one.

Rory didn't deserve this. Sure, Paris hated Rory with every fiber of her being, but that didn't mean that Rory deserved to be broken hearted, and if Tristan had broken Rory's heart over the summer, then Paris was going to make him wish that he had never been born.

Lucas was walking with Haley into the school. "It is really, really, big," said Haley for the millionth time.

"I thought we'd covered that," said Lucas.

"Well, yeah, but it's so big that it needs to be mentioned several various times to get the point across of just how big this place is," said Haley.

Haley noticed just then that a particularly stern girl was glaring at the two of them. "Um, Luke, did you happen to sleep with someone in Connecticut that you might not have told me about?" Haley asked.

"No," said Lucas, "why?" He wasn't certain that he wanted to know, judging by the look on her face.

"Because there is a very scary blond girl glaring at you like you are the devil," said Haley.

"I thought that look was reserved for Nathan," said Lucas.

"Ha, ha," Haley said with sarcasm.

Lucas turned and looked at the girl that Haley was talking about. She was blond and scowling and was looking at him like he was the person who let Paris Hilton write a book.

"Yeah, you're right, that is one scary 'I want to kill you' look," said Lucas. "But no, I've never slept with her or met her before." He then added, jokingly, "Besides, she scowls too much. Scowlers aren't my type."

"Really, what about Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Well, that was…different," said Lucas, "she was cheery when she wanted to be."

"When she was cheering," said Haley.

"True," said Lucas, "but she was deep."

"Right," said Haley, "well I think that we had better get going because she looks like she's going to kill you."

"Agreed," said Lucas, "let's go try and find our lockers."

"Oh yeah, because that's going to be possible to find our lockers in Buckingham Palace here," said Haley.

"C'mon," said Lucas, "let's go because scowler there is giving me the creeps."

Haley and Lucas walked away from the girl that was scowling at them and Lucas had his arm around Haley's shoulders. "Is she still glaring?" Lucas asked as they passed her.

Haley looked over her shoulder back at the girl who had turned herself around and was looking at the two of them with the same glare she'd had on her face when they had been standing there a few moments ago. "Oh yeah," said Haley and she turned her head back and looked at Lucas.

Just then there was the sound of footsteps behind them. "Wait, that's not what I think it is," said Lucas, "is it?"

"It sounds like footsteps but it seriously can't be footsteps," said Haley. "Can it? I mean, I know the people in Tree Hill are all nuts but I thought that all the people in Connecticut were normal at least."

"Well we haven't really explored that entire small town we moved to yet so who there's no saying for certain," said Lucas, "after all, there was a store totally devoted to cats there."

"True," said Haley, "so do you think that girls a stalker?"

"I thought stalkers liked their victims," said Lucas.

"We don't know the lay of the land yet. Anything could be possible."

"It seems like the footsteps are getting closer," said Lucas.

"Wow, this psycho chick really is following us," said Haley, sneaking a glance from behind her.

"Now is the time that we speed up," said Lucas.

"Right then," said Haley. The two of them started walking faster, not wanting to be anywhere near where this girl was from behind them.

"Run, run, run," said Lucas.

Just then the girl caught up with them and grabbed Lucas by the shoulder. "You have some nerve," said the girl.

"Some nerve?" said Lucas.

"I mean, you've been with a lot of girls but I thought that you at least _cared_ about Rory. I mean, you seemed to really like her. She would have been good for you, actually she would have been _great_ for you and after what, probably three months, you dump her for some little blond hussy!"

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed, shocked at what the girl had said.

"Shut it, Jen Lindley," the girl snapped and then she turned and looked back at Lucas, "that girl is one of the best girls I know. Admittedly, she may drive me a little crazy sometimes but she is a good person. She does not deserve to have her heart broken like its just some meaningless toy. You'd better watch it this year Dugrey. You think your Daddy makes your life a living hell for you, your life is going to be even worse when you have to suffer the wrath of Paris Gellar."

The girl, very flushed after her speech, took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Are you done?" said Lucas looking directly at her.

"Yes, I'm done," said the girl who had just said that her name was Paris Gellar.

"Okay, so your names Paris, right?" said Lucas.

"Oh, that's funny," she said with biting sarcasm, "pretend like you don't know me. It's no wonder you get all the girls. You're such a charmer."

"Paris, you've got it all wrong," said Lucas.

"Really? Because it looks like I've got a crystal clear image right here," she said.

"I'm not this Dugrey guy you're talking about," said Lucas, "I don't even know who this guy is, let alone who the Rory girl is that you're talking about."

"Oh great," said Paris, "you developed a split personality over the summer. Wonderful."

"I don't have a split personality," said Lucas.

"And the Tristan Dugrey I know suddenly found his long lost twin over the summer?" said Paris.

Haley and Lucas exchanged glances. "Well considering who my father is that's always a possibility," Lucas muttered underneath his breath. Haley nodded.

"Wow, suddenly you're Bob Hope," said Paris. "Listen, just stay away from Rory this year. She doesn't need your crud, especially if you did in fact break her heart which it does look-"

Rory Gilmore knew that voice anywhere. She knew it because of its high volumes and the fact that it never seemed to be at the normal speaking volume. That was when she saw her. It was Paris Gellar yelling at someone who looked suspiciously like Tristan Dugrey (which was weird because she had just passed him) and Paris was yelling something about Bob Hope and herself.

Rory sighed, slightly terrified at what she was about to get into. "Paris," said Rory, "what is going on here?"

"What is going on here is that I'm going to kill James Dean here for breaking your heart," Paris said.

Rory looked from the Tristan look alike to Paris, from Paris to the Tristan look alike. "Okay, Paris, I get that you're trying to be a good friend in your own, psycho way, but stop attacking this poor innocent Tristan Dugrey look alike," said Rory, "it is not his fault that he got stuck with Tristan's looks."

"Hey-" said the guy.

"Rory, come on, I've known Tristan since I was in diapers, I know that this jerk right here is the one Tristan Dugrey, the same one that obviously broke your heart," said Paris.

"Um, Paris," said Rory, "Tristan and I never dated."

"What about P.J. Harvey?"

"P.J. Harvey never happened because I don't like Tristan and even if I did, I would never do that to you," said Rory.

"So P.J. Harvey never happened?" said Paris.

"No," said Rory, "no, but Dean did happened. I'm with Prince Charming, not the evil villain."

"Oh," said Paris, "but how can you think that this isn't Tristan? I mean, hello, it's kind of obvious."

"I know because I just walked by Tristan," said Rory, "He's standing right outside with Duncan and Bowman."

"Really?" said Paris.

"Really, really," said Rory, "I happen to have very good eyesight. I think that I would know if Tristan was here or not."

"So this is a fake Tristan?" said Paris.

"Yep, it's a fake Tristan," said Rory.

"A fake Tristan," said Paris, finding it hard to fathom. She looked at the fake Tristan. "Good God, it was bad enough with one of him here, now there's going to be two of them?"

"Just walk away Paris," said Rory, "right now before you scare nice newcomer away."

"Right, well I have to find my locker anyway," said Paris, and then she paused and turned to look at Rory, "this whole me defending you thing…"

"Never happened," Rory said, nodding, knowing that was exactly what Paris wanted to here.

"I always knew you were smart," said Paris. She then turned and walked away from them.

Rory looked at the fake Tristan and the girl that was right next to him. "I'm sorry about that," said Rory, "Paris isn't exactly a people person."

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" said the Tristan look alike jokingly.

Rory smiled. "Well, just incase you were wondering, not all of us are psychos," she said, "Paris is just a special case. She may seem crazy, but she means well."

"Right, well, can you try and keep her away from us?" said the Tristan look alikes friend. "She's kind of _Girl, interrupted_."

"I'll attempt to," said Rory. "So in between the midst of all the Tristan confusion I never actually got your real names."

"Oh, I'm Lucas," the guy introduced himself. He held his hand out for her to shake, which Rory took. "Lucas Scott."

"Rory Gilmore," she said, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," said Lucas. He smiled. "I can see why Paris would think that Tristan guy was an idiot if he had broken your heart by the way."

Rory blushed. "Thank you," said Rory, "and now I am turning about a hundred different shades of red."

"Lucas, remember, flirting is what screwed you up last time," said the girl that was with him. She then turned to Rory. "Hi, I'm Haley James."

"Hi," said Rory, "nice to meet you too. So, are you two new or something? I don't think I've seen you around."

"Oh yeah," said Lucas, "we just moved here."

"Where from?" Rory asked.

"Small town," Haley said, "a place called Tree Hill. It's in North Carolina."

"Never been," said Rory, "but my boyfriend says you've got a great basketball team there."

"I was on it," said Lucas, "so tell him he's got good taste."

"I will," said Rory.

"Are you into basketball?" said Haley.

"Oh no," said Rory, "I pretty much just smile and nod for the sake of Dean."

"The boyfriend?" Lucas asked. He had a strange look on his face for a moment, but Rory ignored it.

"Yep," said Rory. "So, what are you guys doing right now…do you need help with anything?"

"Oh, yes we are in great need of some help," said Haley.

"Well tell me what it is you need and maybe I can be of some service," said Rory.

"We kind of need to find where our lockers are for starters," said Lucas.

"What lockers?" Rory asked.

Haley and Lucas both showed her the little sheets they had with their locker information on them. "Oh, I can help you find that," said Rory.

"I like this girl already," said Haley, looking at Lucas with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad to be liked," said Rory and then she took the two of them to go and find out where their lockers were. "So what are you doing in a ritzy place like this anyway?"

"Trying to change," said Lucas.

"Oh, c'mon Luke, don't lie," said Haley, "be honest."

Rory looked at him curiously. "What exactly is it that she wants you to be honest about?"

"Nothing," Lucas lied.

"He's hiding out from some girls he screwed over," said Haley, "and his uncle moved here so it was the perfect excuse for him to get out of town."

Rory laughed. "Hiding out huh?" said Rory. "Wow, no wonder you look like Tristan. You're a heartbreaker just like him."

"Hey I am not---" Lucas started to object and then Haley shot him a pointed look. "Okay, okay fine. But I didn't intend to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, sure," said Haley, "that's what they all say."

Rory laughed. "And what about you?" she said.

"Oh, well, I couldn't let Luke here come alone," said Haley, "and besides that it was an academic opportunity that I couldn't pass up. After all, Chilton is one of the greatest schools on the east coast and I plan on going to Stanford so Chilton's just one of the many things that will help set me apart."

"Well, then you'll fit in just right here," said Rory, "give it two weeks and you will be the new in crowd kids while I stand back and watch and say, 'I knew them when'."

"Well it actually feels pretty nice out here in normal kid land," said Lucas, "I think we'll stay."

"Well," said Haley with a smile, "for at least a little while anyway."

**A/N: So I'm back in full swing. I posted a new story and updated an old one. My muse must be suffering from the end of Gilmore Girls and is channeling to me stories for other fans who suffer as well…wow, that didn't sound crazy at all. Anyway, I'm back, I'm on a role, and who knows what else will be updated. **

**Oh yeah…I have to go see my very own Richard and Emily tomorrow, otherwise known as my Father and my Stepmother. Only they're ten times worse and they don't have all the fuzzy humor. Wish me luck. Your reviews will give me strength. **


End file.
